SmartCorp
"The biggest company in the world. They do business all around the globe, but under a lot of different fake names. You'd be amazed at who some of their front companies are." Jazen Knight on SmartCorp, The Accidental Hero SmartCorp is a private corporation with headquarters in Hightown. The CEO and founder is Jonas Smart. Description A company based in the Imagine Nation, SmartCorp is a large company with many fake names to expand itself throughout the Real World. Focusing in many different aspects of a different industries, SmartCorp focuses on all types of mechanical advances. Most of the companies in the Real World work in the same manner, most being computer companies. Its headquarters are the Smart Tower in Hightown, the tallest building both in the country and the world. Tasks More of an inventive company, SmartCorp works on advancing technology, creating revolutionary things advance in every field: medicine, engineering, physics, and more. SmartCorp also works on surveillance systems, such as the SmartNews and SmarterNet, and the formation of a private military, the Peacemakers. History Once a small company, a young Smart had started out with simple inventions, such as the MagLev roads and SmartPaper. The one that helped him garner the most fame was his proud project, the TimeScope. The TimeScope, a telescope-looking apparatus, is a machine with the ability to look into the future. The further it looks on, the more static, as it is unsure. With the TimeScope, Smart was able to discover the source of his condition, a hear disease, and as such, save himself by getting rid of his heart and inventing a way for his blood to continue to pump through his body without the need of a heart, using special vitamins to which to feed himself. Despite the surprising development, the arrival of the Rüstov put it all to a stop. With his invention, Smart was able to discover how the Rüstov found them, and uncovered the Great Collaborator, the then Circleman of Machina, Silico. After the Legendary Sacrifice, SmartCorp was put on the map for the inventions at uncovering Silico. As such, Smart created the Peacemakers and SmartCams to keep an eye on suspecting Rüstov sympathizers, particularly an iron-fist rule in Machina. Additionally, Hightown voted Smart as Circleman, Smart working as such and keeping his position as CEO of his company. Twelve years later, the power of SmartCorp was enough to see SmartCams on almost every corner of Empire City, always following Jack when he was suspected of being a Rüstov spy. Such was the risk that Smart didn't want to take, Jack was forced to have his retinas scanned, fingerprints, voice recognition, and more so that it would be easy to have the boy barred from entering Smart Tower. The Peacemakers were always on alert on him as well. Smart with his resources from SmartCorp, created the nullifiers, so that whenever Jack was close he wouldn't use his powers. It was put to work when Jack and Jazen broke into Smart Tower, believing that Smart was the true Great Collaborator. At the moment, Rüstov came in to kidnap Jack, in the process knocking Smart out, Jazen dying to defend Jack, and Jack still being taken away by the aliens, though saved by Revile. Revile tried to kill Jack, but with the Inner Circle's help, he was defended. However, Smart used the Peacemakers to send them to kill Jack despite the threat of Revile in front of them. After Jack defeats Revile, though, Smart and his company lose credibility, and falls out of grace. A year later, the Peacemakers had been dismantled, and the SmartCams and all surveillance systems related to SmartCorp had been shut down. Such was the loss for Smart, everyone spoke that he was broke and that sooner or later, SmartCorp would be closed. With what was left of his money, Smart created the SmarterNet in secret in Mount Nevertop, which for him, was luckily finishing when he intercepted a Rüstov transmission that talked about them carrying out a second invasion in five-days time. The invention was briefly pushed back due to Jack accidentally destroying some pieces in a mission out in the Real World. Five days after, the newest SmartCorp invention was broadcasting, accidentally, the spyware virus, which Jack intercepts in time to install the cure code. Upon Jack's revelation of his connection with Revile, he's abducted by the Rüstov, and soon after revealed to the rest of the Imagine Nation about it. During Jack's absence, SmartCorp regained its prominence as before the boy's initial arrival, with the threat of a return of surveillance systems (which people were almost begging the return of,) and the creation of the WarHawks to fight back the Rüstov. Upon Jack's return, Smart reveals his new private army and sends them off to kill Jack. That night, however, Jack turns himself in to Smart, forming a brief alliance to both give SmartCorp the credit of helping stopping the Rüstov and to stop Khalix. After Jack's overtaken by the infection but in control of himself, Smart has his WarHawks fight alongside Jack and everyone in the Imagine Nation against the Rüstov. At the end, after the war ends, Jack doesn't give SmartCorp the credit of the Rüstov's destruction but rather to Revile, much to Smart's annoyance. Notable Members * Jonas Smart, CEO * WarHawks, android private military * Peacemakers, private military (dissolved) ** Speedrazor ** Cyberia (deceased) Notable Inventions * WarHawks * SmarterNet * MagLev Roads * SmartPaper * SmartCams * SmartNews * TimeScope * SmartWater-CleanWindow * SmartTrash-Disintegrators * Tangitals * Hard-Light Holos * HoverPads Category:Organizations